Stormhold
Lore Stormguard was once the underground fortress of the Knights of Thunder, a group of warriors dedicated to Karana, god of Storms. Little is known of this mysterious group since most of their history was kept in the now rotted out Stormhold Library. What is known is that the order started out with noble intentions: routing undead and always quick to lend Qeynos aid. At some point one of their leaders, Lord Chesgard, discovered a cursed sword, Bone Bladed Claymore, that slowly twisted his mind. Under the sword's influence, Lord Chesgard ordered the construction of Stormhold at a specific place in Antonica. As the Knights of Thunder were a well-established order at this time, no one in Qeynos protested the fortress' construction. At first, Stormhold seemed to be all that it was supposed to be. The order built a mighty forge to arm their ranks, built a grand mess hall to hold large feasts in, hewed a beautiful chapel in honor of their deity, and even designed a special atrium to grow plants underground. But to Lord Chesgard and his Bone Bladed Claymore, this was all just a facade. The Knights of Thunder were a professional order of knights and they would fulfill commands without hesitation. So when Lord Chesgard ordered that they expand their keep deeper into the earth, no one questioned. It was here, deep underground, that the true reason of why Stormhold was built came to light. In the knights' lack of self-vigilance, they awoke the Scions. One of Darkness, one of Destruction, one of Pain and one of Suffering slowly oozed their way to every corner of the keep, corrupting the knights. Rather than killing them out right, the Scions would turn the Knights of Thunder into the very things they were sworn to destroy: undead ghouls. In a further act of malevolence, not only were the knights' bodies turned, their very souls were corrupted into shapeless oozes doomed for eternity to answer the call of their Scion masters. At some point Karana took pity on his fallen devotees and in an act of mercy, sent his wrath rippling through the zone: "Bless Karana and the mighty storms that raged through the hold. The power of the storm brought judgment to those who deserve it," [[a crushed librarian|a former Knight of Thunder]]. Whatever fury Karana sent across Stormhold, it was obviously meant more to contain the spread of the Scions' corruption more than to wipe them out. Today, Stormhold is a ruin. Three levels of stinking undeath wander mindlessly through dark halls. And on the lowest level, black blood sits motionlessly under the watchful eye of it's goblin and salamander slaves... Geography Entrances *From: Antonica ; main entrance. *From: Antonica ; leads to the Stormhold Library. **Once inside the library, the entrance to the rest of the dungeon is at . Exits *To: Antonica ; main exit. *To: Antonica ; Stormhold Library exit. **To enter the library from within Stormhold, use the grate at . Instances *The Tomb of Valor: Quests :See: Stormhold Timeline Collections *Plain spider collection *Spotted spider collection *Striped spider collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Unscathed bone fragments collection *Weathered bone fragments collection